Lamporella
by ATrollingWeWillGo
Summary: A Khr parody of Cinderella. Complete crack paring Cozarto/Lampo. Also has some signs of G02 Giotto/G.


**Giotto Vongola here… so anyway TODAY IS FABIO'S BIRTHDAY! AND TO CELEBRATE I'M GONNA WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT LAMPO! It makes perfect sense to do so. And yeah I may get back to writing Sick Tuna and Pineapples… Unfortunately I only get ideas in science class apparently and right now I'm not in science class… **

"Lamporella!" Lamporella's evil step-mother, Daemon called. "Yare yare, I don't wanna get up," Lamporella whined. "Nufufu Too bad," Daemon laughed evilly. "Yare yare, I only do what Primo tells me, and he rarely tells me to do anything," Lamporella said. "Nufufu not if you know what's good for you," Daemon warned. Giotto ran into the room in tears, "Lamporella! I can't find my shoes!" he cried. "Yare yare, Primo you left them in the closet," Lamporella sighed. "Graize," Giotto showed his appreciation by kissing him on the cheek. _'AND NOW G.'S GONNA KILL ME!'_ Lamporella silently cried. As if on cue G. ran into the room. "OI! LAMPORELLA!" But before G. could do anything to poor Lamporella the door bell rang. 'Well as the saying goes saved by the bell,' Lamporella sighed in relief. "I'll get it!" Giotto cheerfully offered. However much to his disappointment G. held him back. "No, Lamporella will get it," G. stated. "Aww…" Giotto pouted.

Lamporella out of fear forced himself to go to the door. "Yare yare, can I help you?" Lamporella asked the Delivery Man. "From the Shimon Castle, and also here's a bill for a Sawada Ieyasu, tell his grandson to stop denting my truck," the Delivery Man replied handing Lamporella the mail before taking his leave.

Lamporella went back to the living room where the others were. "Yare yare, it was the Delivery Guy, and he gave me a letter from the Shimon Castle and a bill for Primo," Lamporella said. "Nufufu Give it here," Daemon demanded. Despite being the coward he is Lamporella went against Daemon's wishes and gave it to Giotto. "Nufufu Lamporella do you have a death wish?" Daemon asked. Again Lamporella went against his usual coward nature and didn't respond to Daemon's question. "Oh, so we're invited to a ball at the Shimon Castle," Giotto stated after reading the letter. "Yare yare, I don't wanna go," Lamporella decided. "Good, because you're not coming," G. glared. "Hey, G., what do you have against Lamporella?" Giotto innocently inquired. _'How could he not know?'_ Lamporella suppressed the urge to face palm.

Later that week Giotto, G., and Daemon were getting ready to leave for Shimon's party and Giotto asked Lamporella "Are you sure you don't want to go?" for the 389,584th time. "Yes, Primo, I'm sure," Lamporella responded for the 389,584th time. "Ok, if you say so," Primo replied seemingly a bit sad. He bid his goodbye and left with G. and Daemon.

After they had finally left, Lamporella rejoiced because it was finally quiet and he could sleep. Unfortunately fate apparently had different plans for him. Alaude appeared in front of him. "W-what are you wearing?" Lamporella managed to sputter out at the cloud guardian dressed as a purple version of Little Red Riding Hood. "Shut up! Primo forced me to dress like this!" Alaude yelled. "Um… Since when did you listen to Primo?" Lamporella questioned. "I said shut up!" Alaude's hands searched within the basket he was holding for his handcuffs. Lamporella gulped, "S-sorry! Um… what are you doing here anyway?" Alaude sighed, "I am your fairy god…mother…" _'Why am I doing this again?' _He questioned himself. "Ok, but I don't want to go to the ball," Lamporella whined. "You are going to the ball!" Alaude growled, "I didn't dress up like this for nothing." Lamporella out of fear just nodded. "Good, now to change your outfit," Alaude started. Somehow magically Lamporella's plain dress turned into a cute maid outfit. "What am I wearing?" he asked Alaude. "Whoops, that was the new maid outfit Primo wanted you to wear," Alaude replied. "Why would he want me to wear a maid outfit?" Lamporella asked. "I don't know. Now to change your outfit for real and this only lasts until midnight," the cloud grumbled and magically Lamporella's new maid outfit transformed into a green ball gown. "Ok… but do I really have to go to the ball?" he asked. Alaude said nothing, but Lamporella could sense his anger so he wanted to run. However before he knew it he was somehow at the Shimon Castle.

"How did I get here?" Lamporella asked allowed. Then deciding he suddenly didn't care he went to go sit down on the grass because he was too lazy to do anything else.

Meanwhile Prince Cozarto stared at the crowd of people. He had danced with every 'woman' at the ball and still didn't have a single one he wanted to marry. And he couldn't steal Giotto from G. or vice versa. "I don't want to get married," he sighed. He looked to the backyard and spotted Lamporella. "But that… uh… woman looks so lovely," he exclaimed as he rushed to go meet him/her/I don't even know anymore.

"Miss," Cozarto called out. "Yare yare, what is it?" Lamporella asked. "Um... well will you dance with me?" Cozarto blushed slightly. "Yare yare, ok," Lamporella agreed taking his hand. They danced a little awkwardly because Lamporella was too lazy to really try to dance, but Cozarto didn't seem to care.

Later, Lamporella glanced at the clock. _'11:50? I guess I should be going,' _He thought. Unfortunately he was much too lazy to walk all the way back home. "Yare yare, Cozarto, do you have a bed?" he inquired. "Umm… yeah of course, but isn't it a bit too soon? I mean we just met," Cozarto blushed heavily. "Hmm? I don't follow," Lamporella admitted. "B-but if you really want to I guess its ok," Cozarto said leading Lamporella to his room.

"Ah! Finally I can sleep!" Lamporella exclaimed. _'Oh that's what he/she meant!' _ Cozarto thought a bit disappointed. "If you need anything, I'll be in the guest room across the hall," he stated as he headed for the door. "Wait," Lamporella's voice stopped him, "There's enough room on your bed for both of us," he pointed out.

And Lamporella forgot about his 12:00 curfew and just slept next to Cozarto.

A couple weeks later Lamporella still hadn't returned and for some odd reason Giotto was very depressed about this. "Hey Gio, don't be sad," G. said a bit envious of all the attention Lamporella got from Giotto. "G.'s right!" Asari and Knuckle burst into the house yelling. "Ok. Ignoring the idiots," G. glanced away from the so called idiots. "But we brought a letter to the extreme!" Knuckle exclaimed as he and Asari held out a letter. G. unwillingly took it and read it. "Oh, we're apparently invited to Lamporella's and Prince Cozarto's wedding," he told Giotto. Immediately Giotto brightened up. "Really?" he seemed so excited that G. almost thought he turned into a puppy for a second. "Yeah, so no more crying, right?" he confirmed. "Yep!" Giotto smiled.

Later that month it was finally Lamporella and Prince Cozarto's wedding day. Of course Giotto, G., and Asari went, but no one actually knows what happened to Daemon after the ball. And Alaude being Alaude didn't go. Knuckle held the ceremony. And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

And later Alaude came to get his revenge on Giotto for forcing him to dress up. G. got angry and tried to kill him, but Giotto stopped him. Later Alaude learned why he didn't want to mess with Giotto, but that's another story.


End file.
